Pequeños secretos
by MalfoyBlackdagger Girl
Summary: Drabbles y Viñetas de mi pareja favorita; Dramione's, Dramione's everywhere.
1. La niña de mis sueños

**Hola, si estas aquí es porque te llamo la atención mi loca idea. Serán Drabbles acerca de Hermione y Draco. De punto de vista de los dos, el nombre que le puse no me convence mucho, así que si hay alguna sugerencia... la acepto con mucho gusto. Y si no... bueno ya hablare con la pared ._.' Sin mas distracción espero que disfruten leyendo así como yo lo hice escribiendo.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer.** Yo quisiera, mataría vendería mi alma al diablo y reviviría al mismísimo Tom Riddle para que todos los personajes, lugares etc.. fueran míos pero nada me pertenece todo es de la maravillosa Rowling_

* * *

La niña de mis sueños (Draco&Hermione)

Estaba tan emocionado que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Por fin comenzaría su educación en Hogwarts y no podía evitar moverse nerviosamente mientas Dobby metía su equipaje al tren que su padre lo reprendió por demostrar sus debilidades.

–Un Malfoy nunca demuestra sus emociones. – Le recordó su padre mientras se detenían frente a la estación 9 ¾.

Su madre como siempre con la frente en alto, con su cabello perfectamente recogido, sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar. Nada en común con la niña que había soñado. Aun no comprendía del todo el sueño, lo único que recordaba era a esa niña con enormes ojos marrones y cabello castaño rizado y desordenado como nunca había pensado que existiera, llena de pequeñas pecas por la nariz y con una sonrisa enorme y blanca como la nieve. El pequeño abrazo de su madre lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Su madre le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de separarse de ellos. Comenzaba a subirse a las escaleras y a mitad del camino volteo a ver a sus padres, les dijo adiós con la mano y se adentro al maravilloso tren.

Estaba lleno de alumnos de todos tamaños y colores. Caminaba lentamente pero con la frente en alto como solo un Malfoy podía lograrlo hacer, buscaba un compartimiento que se encontrara solo pero al parecer eso era algo imposible. Estaba cansándose de esto, era un Malfoy debería de tener un compartimiento para el solo para no tener que estar buscando como idiota un maldito asiento en este tren. Su padre se enteraría de esto. Camino un poco mas y por fin encontró un compartimiento solo. Rápidamente camino hacia él y entro, se sentó mientras suspiraba aliviado por haberlo logrado justo cuando el tren emprendía su marcha hacia el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería.

Se acerco a la ventana y contemplo como cambiaba drásticamente la escena, pocos metros atras quedaba una estación llena de personas y ahora tenía ante sus ojos un paisaje lleno de campos verdes y un sol radiante lleno de nubes blancas. Estaba buscando formas en las nubes cuando alguien toco la puerta. El se giro con el ceño fruncido ¿Quién osaba interrumpirlo? Pero cuando miro a la persona que se encontraba parada frente a la puerta se quedo sin habla.

–Hola… emmm… ¿me puedo sentar aquí? Es que ya no hay lugar en ningún lado. –dijo la niña de sus sueños nerviosamente con un sonrojo muy notable en su rostro. Braco no respondió nada, y la niña se metió sin esperar mas respuesta.

Draco la miraba fijamente, aun no había recuperado el habla estaba totalmente seguro de que ella era la niña de sus sueños. ¿Era el destino que los estaba juntando desde ahora? Eso no podía ser posible… el no creía en esas cosas, a pesar de que su madre siempre le decía que cada uno escribía su destino el siempre había creído que eran solo palabrerías. Hasta ahora.

Ella seguía mirándolo en silencio, frunció un poco el ceño. Tanto silencio la incomodaba. Ella sabía que había visto en algún lado a este niño ¿Pero en donde?

–Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y tú eres…. ¿ Draco Malfoy? –dijo la niña intentando entablar una conversación.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?– pregunto receloso Draco mientras se movía un poco incomodo… ¿Ella también habría soñado con él?

–Lo dice tu maleta– dijo señalando con el dedo la etiqueta en la que se encontraba su nombre con letras plateadas.

–Si, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy.

–Tu rostro me es familiar– decía Hermione mientras se sentaba a un lado de el. – ¿Ya nos habíamos visto?

–Si, en mis sueños te había visto– pensaba Draco mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente y negaba con la cabeza. La niña estaba a punto de replicar cuando un niño regordete abrió la puerta.

– ¿No han visto a mi rana Travis?– pregunto el regordete sin saber que había interrumpido la plática con la niña de sus sueños.

* * *

¿Avadas y/o Crucios? Espero que no xD

Pd. Se aceptan reviews... just saying.


	2. El mas grande anhelo

**__******Aqui una nueva pequeña historia. Gracias a tokio2323 y a yukimon12345 por sus alertas. Sin mas interrupciones, espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.

* * *

**__****Disclaimer.** _Yo quisiera, mataría vendería mi alma al diablo y reviviría al mismísimo Tom Riddle para que todos los personajes, lugares etc.. fueran míos pero nada me pertenece todo es de la maravillosa Rowling_

* * *

**El mas grande anhelo**

No tenía idea de cómo había encontrado este espejo, y era lo último que le interesaba. No podía dejar de mirarlo y horrorizarse ante la imagen que le reflejaba. Estaba él, El rey de las serpientes, el príncipe de Slytherin con una sonrisa que Draco Malfoy estaba seguro nunca haber visto en su rostro. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que se encontraba sonriendo mientras abrazaba por detrás de la cintura a una chica. Y no era cualquier chica, era Hermione Tragalibros-Nerda-sangresucia Granger. Y ambos reían juntos, comenzaban a bailar sonriendo, llenos de felicidad y… ¿Amor?

–Esto debe de mostrar tus más grandes pesadillas– Dijo Draco aun horrorizado mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

–Es todo lo contrario– dijo una voz detrás de el.– Este espejo te demuestra nada más y nada menos que el más grande anhelo de tu corazón.

Draco volteo alarmado, no había escuchado llegar al Director. Pero lo que más le alarmo es que él hubiese visto lo que él vio.

– ¿Qué es lo que miro?– pregunto receloso Draco mientras miraba cautelosamente al director.

–Nada mi querido Malfoy, el espejo Oesed muestra los deseos personales únicamente, no los anhelos de los demás…. Pero lo que haya sido, ambos sabemos que no era una pesadilla. No debes fingir nada Draco, tú debes saber lo que hay en tu corazón. Mañana cambiare de lugar el espejo, espero no lo vuelvas a encontrar. Esto puede volver loco a muchos mi querido niño. – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida de aquel lugar.

* * *

¿Avadas y/o Crucios? Espero que no xD

Pd. Se aceptan reviews... just saying.


	3. Odio

**¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza espero estar subiendo mas seguido, gracias a todas por sus alertas y reviews me dejan una sonrisota de oreja a oreja cada vez que me llega una. Sin mas interrupciones espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirla.**

* * *

**__****Disclaimer.** _Yo quisiera, mataría vendería mi alma al diablo y reviviría al mismísimo Tom Riddle para que todos los personajes, lugares etc.. fueran míos pero nada me pertenece todo es de la maravillosa Rowling_

* * *

Como la odiaba, como detestaba a esa maldita come libros con todas y cada una de las células de su ser. Odiaba respirar el mismo aire que ella. Odiaba mirar el mismo paisaje que miraba ella. Odiaba a sus malditos amiguitos que solo estaban tras ella como perritos falderos. Odiaba la manera en que fruncía el ceño mientras regañaba a sus idiotas personales. Odiaba su estúpida sonrisa de dientes perfectos. Odiaba que fuera más inteligente que el. Odiaba que siempre que quería un libro lo tenía ella. Odiaba cada vez que mordía su labio en clases de Snape. Odiaba que fuera una Gryffindor. Y sobre todo odiaba que fuera una maldita y asquerosa sangre sucia.

Pero amaba sus peleas y hacerla rabiar. Amaba su cara de enojada y su mirada de odio que solamente era para él. Amaba las pocas palabras que le dirigía. Amaba su cara de emoción cada vez que lograba algo.

Pero más la odiaba por amarla. La odiaba porque nunca estaría con ella. La odiaba por estar babeando por el pobretón de Weasley. La odiaba por no notar sus sentimientos, pero sobre todo la odiaba por que la amaba. La amaba y era por eso que la odiaba.

* * *

¿Avadas y/o crucios? ¿O mejor me avientan rosas? xD

Pd. Se aceptan reviews... just saying.


End file.
